


Please Stay

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Rare Pairings, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt gets a tattoo... and maybe something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/gifts).



The tattoo shop came highly recommended and when they walked in Walt could see why.  It was filled with natural light and artwork covered the walls.  There were only a few stations, everything completely spotless.  “Help you?” one of the artists inquired, a tall drink of water covered in tattoos himself.

“Wanted to see about getting this done,” Walt answered in an easy drawl.  He pulled the paper from his back pocket, passing it over.  “It’s not very good,” he admitted, “but just the general idea.”

The artist nodded.  “Yeah, I think I can draw something up.”  After finding out more on the placement and anything in particular he wanted, the artist excused himself and left them to sit on the comfortable couch.

Brad grabbed one of the artists’ books on the coffee table, starting to flip through it.  “Nervous?” he inquired.

Walt shrugged, picking up one of the books as well.  “You’re the one that told me it wouldn’t be bad.”

“Nice way to dodge the question there Hasser.”

They had come back from their deployment in Iraq only a few days prior.  The family guys had gone straight home but the rest of them had stuck around base to come down from things.  It was weird going home to an empty house or apartment after being in combat.  After all their deployments, most of them knew the easiest way to transition was to keep their brothers close for awhile in a non-combat setting before jumping fully back into society.

As such, when Walt announced he wanted to go get a tattoo a few people had volunteered to go with him.  Admittedly though he was nervous about the whole thing- he’d never cared for needles- and Brad was the only one of the bunch he could really trust not to hassle him.  He wasn’t about to think on the _other_ reason for wanting Brad around more.

The artist returned with a design that was exactly what Walt had been envisioning.  He removed his shirt and watched in the mirror as the stencil was placed on his skin.  Walt smiled brightly, looking up at Brad and asking his opinion.  “Perfect,” his Sergeant agreed.

Walt laid on his side on the padded table, pillowing his head on his arm.  He gave Brad a nervous grin as he stepped up beside him.  “Well, this is it…” he breathed.  “Wish me luck?”

“You’ll be fine,” Brad assured.  His gaze was pulled to the artist as the man was getting his gun prepped up to begin.  “I’ll get outta your way.”

His hand was snatched quickly however, Walt looking up at him with those damn puppy eyes of his.  “Please stay?”

Brad hesitated, asking the artist, “Is that okay?”

“Sure.  You’re fine over there,” he answered.

Brad nodded and pulled the nearby wheely chair up.  “Alright then.  I’ll stay.”  It was completely worth it to see Walt’s face light up in relief.  His thumb brushed across the back of Walt’s hand that he hadn’t taken back, and it caused Brad to smile softly in return.

The tattoo slowly started to take form, the sharp black lines followed by shading and contrast.  Walt had settled in quickly, only flinching a few times when the tattoo gun passed over sensitive areas.  The whole time he kept hold of Brad’s hand, thankful for the contact.

When it was all over, the artist wiped gently over his skin to clean it before allowing him up to view the finished product.  He stood sideways to view the new ink in the mirror.  “Wow…” was all he managed to breathe out, completely overwhelmed.

Along his ribs, Walt now had a ka-bar knife pointed down towards his hip.  Wrapped around the handle was a set of dog tags that hung down along the blade.  His last name was scripted across the one tag, while _Semper Fi_ adorned the other.

“It looks great,” Brad assured, his voice very close to his ear.

Walt’s eyes met his in the mirror, Brad having stood at his other side, barely a hair’s breadth from touching.  Swallowing, Walt decided it was a day to be daring, taking the chance and leaning into Brad.  “Ya like it?” Walt asked, attempting to keep his tone casual.

Brad’s lips turned up into a warm smile, hand coming around to rest on Walt’s hip just below the tattoo.  “It’s perfect.”

Of course Walt heard the double meaning and smiled in return, turning his head so he could look at Brad properly.  “Perfect,” he agreed, welcoming the soft kiss Brad pressed to his lips.  It was brief, Brad pulling away and gazing at him with promises in his eyes.

Later Walt was stretched out on Brad’s bed, said man running a surprisingly gentle hand over the fresh tattoo, applying the salve he needed.  At the same time, lips brushed along Walt’s abdomen and he could feel the smile against his skin after he shuddered.

Brad shifted, pushing himself up to hover over Walt.  There was a soft look on his face as he inquired, “Please stay?”

Walt’s bright smile was all the answer he needed, slotting their bodies together, lips meeting in a devouring kiss.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted as part of a collection.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
